


Apple Candy

by Slugable



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quindi perché” scostò il vestito, carezzandosi l’interno coscia e puntellando il piede sullo schienale della sedia “non prova anche solo un morso?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Santa Fest di Maridichallenge con il prompt _#114. [American Horror story] Qualsiasi personaggio (anche seconda stagione), Mordimi_

Ancheggiò fino alla scrivania con una sensualità che non apparteneva alla sua figura. Il vestito da suora era stretto sui fianchi grazie ad un rosario nero e, forse per qualche strano caso, la croce sembrava di tanto in tanto capovolgersi, richiamando simbolismi satanici che era una blasfemia vedere su quel corpo.  
Il Dr. Arden non era uno sprovveduto, non era uno stupido –o almeno quello che continuava a ripetersi-, quindi con l’avvicinarsi della suora tentatrice al tavolo, si irrigidì sulla sedia, le mani strette sui braccioli.  
“Oh, dottor Arden” le labbra da cui solitamente erano solo usciti piagnistei e ringraziamenti imbarazzati si erano schiuse in un’oscena “O”, prima che il labbro inferiore venisse morso dai denti candidi “Tutta questa fatica con quelle bestie e non riesce ancora a riposarsi, lasci che l’aiuti”.  
Salì sulla scrivania, lasciando cadere le scartoffie per terra e divaricando le gambe difronte a lui. Le cosce erano fasciate sino a metà da lunghe calze nere, rette da delle giarrettiere, che furono prontamente slacciate dalla donna … ragazza… bambina … cosa mai aveva di fronte?  
“Lo sa che la carne rossa è importante?”  
Il vecchio si sarebbe anche potuto alzare e andarsene, spingendo la suora –puttana- per terra, come succedeva di solito, ma quella volta gli era impossibile persino alzarsi e una forza invisibile lo bloccava sulla sedia, mentre una voce sconosciuta nella sua testa gli sussurrava dolcemente che non c’era nulla di male a dare un morso alla mela candita.  
“Quindi perché” scostò il vestito, carezzandosi l’interno coscia e puntellando il piede sullo schienale della sedia “non prova anche solo un morso?”  
Il Dr. Arden la guardò, confuso e sudato, incapace di rispondere e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu abbassarsi e mordere quella candida pelle.  
Un verso di soddisfazione inumano lasciò le labbra della suora.


End file.
